thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Раав Баризоль
Раав Баризоль, позже известная как Демон Зависти - одна из переживших разрушение Второго Периода землян и мать Левии Баризоль. В составе экипажа Восхождения-1, намеревающегося заселить новую планету людьми, Раав приняла участие в создании Третьего Периода, пока не оказалась в ловушке на звездолете и не перевоплотилась в демона. Биография Ранние годы Во Втором периоде Раав Баризоль стала психиатром и заместителем Элда Иггдра, директора клиники и научно-исследовательского института. После развлечений с немалым количеством любовников, в конце концов у нее появилась дочь Левиа Баризоль, но кто был ее отцом, женщина так и не узнала. Со временем она завела отношения с астрофизиком Жилем де Рэ и регулярно убивала остальных его любовниц. После того, как Левиа занялась изучением разума, Раав научила ее Технике обмена. Когда мир начал разрушаться из-за заражения HER, Раав и 71 других ученых сели на один из нескольких космических кораблей, предназначенных для полетов на обитаемые планеты и их заселения, судно называлось "Восхождение-1". Потеряв связь с дружественными звездолетами, экипаж Восхождения-1 понял, что они были последними жителями Земли, и решил создать новый вид в образе землян. Отыскав новую планету для обитания, ученые приступили к созданию нового мира и видов, что его населят. В процессе Сет Твайрайт спровоцировал смерть 62 членов экипажа и заразил новые виды тайно пронесенным на борт Восхождения-1 HER, чтобы иметь возможность развития Синдрома. Оставшийся в живых экипаж, включая Раав, предложил перевоплотиться в богов и в дальнейшем направлять людей, даже не подозревая, что они сами были заражены HER. Когда же их товарищи, Элд Иггдра и Хадзуки, не согласились, Раав вступила в последующий бой и была убита со всеми остальными, приведя Восхождение-1 к аварии и оставив после себя только его духовные данные. Раав и ее коллеги оставались в ловушке разрушенного звездолета в течение некоторого времени, пока новые виды людей начали строить свои общества; в конце концов жители Левианты обнаружили Восхождение-1 и признали его святой реликвией, дав имя - ковчег "Грех". Облик Зависти Позже Раав сбежала из ковчега со своими соотечественниками и переродилась демоном с помощью активации Гензелем и Гретель Пере_рождения (Re_birthday) в 14 году, став "Демоном Зависти", поселившимся в Парных клинках Левианты и ставшим единственным не потерявшим все воспоминания о своей прежней жизни. Затем демоны в своих сосудах греха были разбросаны по всему миру, приняв во внимание правила бога солнца для демонов. Понимая, что остальные, видимо, забыли свои прошлые жизни, Раав заметила перерождение Луны в новую форму и действия Сикла по сокрытию ее существования. Из рук в руки Однажды в 3 веке церковь Левина завладела клинками и оставила на хранении в Люцифении. В 501 году лидер церкви Михаил Асаев передал сосуд местному кузнецу Смиту Лэнгли с просьбой уничтожить его. Смит перепробовал различные способы, но Раав каждый раз чинила артефакт. Наконец, она явилась к мужчине во сне, моля остановить свои попытки, ведь есть риск злоупотребления людьми ее способностей. Когда кузнец остерег демона от использования ребенка своей работницы Нагисы в качестве "пути к отступлению", Раав попросила вернуть клинки Михаилу. Около семи лет спустя в 508 году Раав овладела Михаилом, сформировавшим Нео Апокалипсис и положившим начало целому ряду террористических атак в Божественной Левианте. После инцидента Четырех Всадников Демон Зависти покинула Михаила и вернулась в свой сосуд: примерно тогда же клинками завладела Шартетта Лэнгли. Не в силах повлиять на беспечную девушку Раав наблюдала за перековкой своего сосуда в две пары ножниц в Джакоку, позднее запечатанные руками Гао Окто в пещере в середине 6 века. Как-то раз Раав приснился вещий сон - стоит близнецам встретиться, "чистое зло" принесет истинный конец. Опираясь на это, она сформулировала ложную теорию, что встреча Рилиан и Аллена приведет к катастрофе. Русалка Онигашимы Влюбившись в портного Нагаре Судо в начале девятого века, Раав использовала технику обмена, чтобы поменять сосуд на тело своей хранительницы - Кагуры Окто. После бегства в Онигашиму с сосудом в руках "Кагура" вышла замуж за Нагаре Судо и поселилась в Энбизаке, оказывая мужу помощь с ателье. В 822 году у пары родилась дочь, названная Кайо. Спустя некоторое время Нагаре умер от болезни, из-за чего Раав потеряла интерес к человеческому миру. Позже к семье наведался Гакуга Окто, которому разрешили пожить в их доме. Заметив желание Гакуги завести с Кайо роман, портной рассказал, что его дочь приходится гостю кузиной, но пара все равно настаивала на продолжении отношений. После свадьбы Кайо и Гакуги в январе 838 года Раав решила отказаться от человеческой жизни и подстроить собственную гибель, после чего оставила Двойные лезвия Левианты на склоне утеса Онигашимы и прыгнула в море, обратившись в русалку. thumb|Возвращение Раав в свой сосуд После того, как ее пристанище было приобретено Кайо Судо, Демон зависти овладела портной в EC 842..8 воспринимая незнакомца как своего покойного мужа, портной начал завидовать "любовницам" своего предполагаемого мужа и убила всех трех женщин, прежде чем приблизиться к мужчине, будучи одетой в предметы одежды, которые она украла у своих жертв . Потрясенная и раненная тем, что он относился к ней как к незнакомке, портная вскоре убивает ее предполагаемого мужа.9 Как только Кайо была схвачена и обезглавлена с помощью сосуда гнева, Демон Зависти вернулась в свой сосуд. After her vessel was acquired by Kayo Sudou, the Demon of Envy possessed the tailor in EC 842.8 Perceiving a stranger to be her deceased husband, the tailor began envying the "mistresses" of her perceived husband and murdered all three women before approaching the man wearing the articles of clothing she stole from her victims. Shocked and hurt by his treating her like a stranger, the tailor killed her perceived husband shortly after.9 Once Kayo was captured and beheaded using the vessel of Wrath, the Demon of Envy returned to her vessel. Конец света After both sciОпека над Церковьюssors were collected by Gallerian Marlon in the early EC 980s, the demon's vessel fragments were strung together. After the Third Period's destruction and subsequent merging with the Hellish Yard in EC 998, the demons were approached by the sun god, tasking each of them with helping Michaela have Allen Avadonia meet one of their previous contractors, the Demon of Envy's being Kayo Sudou. After the demons agreed to cooperate, the Demon of Envy waited in its vessel for its turn. After waiting through the boy's meeting with the demons of Lust and Gluttony, the Demon of Envy felt the boy would be finished with meeting the Demon of Sloth by then. Manifesting in her humanoid form, she traveled to the site of Toragay with her vessel in hand. Once she arrived, the demon watched Allen struggle against the Sleep Princess until Hänsel arrived and sealed the false demon and her Gift back into the Clockworker's Doll. After Hänsel left, the demon began clapping and applauded the spectacle she witnessed. When Allen questioned if she was the Demon of Envy, the demon affirmed her expectations but arrived too early, although grateful to have seen something amusing. The boy then asked if she meant him being pathetic and the amused demon said yes. The demon then explained that Jakoku was far and questioned if he could bear crossing the sea, laughing. Allen inquired if she wasn't able to fly and the Demon answered that she could swim very fast and that they shouldn't waste time. After seeing Clarith and Allen say their goodbyes, the demon heard the Netsuma thank her, calling her a "crab demon". Insulted, the demon inquired if she looked like a crab to her. Clarith then expressed her surprise at the fact, stating that she assumed the scissors she held meant she was a crab. The demon immediately exclaimed that she would cut her to pieces if it were any other time. After a short pause, the demon decided to forgive her and told "Irregular" they should leave before commanding him to ride on her back. After transforming into her true form, Allen complied and told the Demon her back fin made it difficult to ride. Telling the boy to be patient, the Demon spread her fins and flew into the air. Landing in the ocean, the Demon of Envy began swimming to Jakoku.10 After swimming around the continent for a while, the demon heard Allen relate how much faster swimming was compared to flying and remained silent. Some time after, the Demon saw Jakoku in the distance. Confused, the demon commented about the oddity and pointed one of her fins ahead at it for Allen. Confirming for the boy that it was indeed Jakoku, the Demon of Envy point out that they were arriving there unusually early. She then explained that, according to her calculations, it should have taken them a little longer to arrive at the island nation. Afterwards, she noted that the ground world's connection to the Hellish Yard may have been causing a distortion in space and time. The Demon of Envy then guessed that the "professor" trying to hurry things might have been the cause. When Allen questioned whom she was referring to, the demon clarified that she was talking about to the sun god. After anxiously relating they would be arriving at Jakoku and heading south to Onigashima soon enough, the demon pressed onward and headed south from the main island to Onigashima. Once they arrived at Enbizaka, the demon returned to her humanoid form and followed Allen in the city streets. As they reached the slope leading to Kayo's home, the demon sighed and related that she was likely to break a bone climbing up there. Lamenting how awful walking was, the demon leaned against the nearby bridge railing in her human form and watched Allen ascend the hill.11 Тайные встречи Настоящий конец Личность и черты характера Соответствуя своему демоническому амплуа, Раав была завистливой, эгоистичной и эксцентричной женщиной. Из-за сильной заботы о своей внешности ее легко выводили из себя люди, что неверно ее идентифицировали. Также, хотя она сама имела множество любовников, любое соперничество за их внимание приводило к ревности, ведущей к убийству конкурентов. Оскорбившего ее обычно ожидала быстрая и жестокая расправа. А трудные или потенциально опасные задачи, как правило, Демон Зависти старалась по возможности избегать. Учитывая эту пассивность, Раав считала себя пацифистом. Став одной из демонов, населяющих сосуды греха, Демон Зависти, подобно коллегам, сохранила лишь стремление утолять собственную скуку. Неудобства и страдания других развлекали ее, а кража жизней или причинение людям вреда ради собственных желаний не казались чем-то особенным. Несмотря на это, Раав была способна на материнские чувства и настоящую любовь, однако более приглушенные. Она была невероятна упряма и отказывалась подчиняться чужой воле, а также не очень любила разговаривать, почти не сдерживая себя во время бесед. Навыки и умения Как психиатр Раав была невероятно осведомлена о работе разума. Обладая огромной магической силой, она могла использовать высокоуровневую Технику Обмена, позволявшую перемещать души в другие тела, и имела способность вещего сна. После перерождения демоном Раав также была способна подавлять воспоминания отдельных личностей. По-видимому, правило реинкарнации о потере своих воспоминаний ее не коснулось. Как демон Раав могла изменять облик, полностью или частично становясь рыбой. В полноценной рыбьей форме она была невероятно быстрым пловцом, передвигаясь куда быстрее, чем летали другие демоны. Она также видела на больших расстояниях, но в качестве недостатка в демонической форме не было возможности оставаться вне воды на длительный срок. Как Демон Греха Демон Зависти могла овладевать теми, кто пользовался ее сосудом. Овладев хозяином, Демон Зависти была способна влиять на личность и совершаемые действия, разжигая и увеличивая зависть. При заключении контракта демон предоставляла доступ к своим способностям и могла общаться со своим хозяином посредством телепатии. Поселяясь в теле своего хозяина во время одержимости, истинная сущность Демона Зависти все равно оставалась в парных клинках Левианты. Из-за этого возможности Демона сдерживались запечатывающим заклинанием; кроме того, демон была вынуждена соблюдать "правила", установленные Сиклом, до конца Третьего Периода. Помимо своих сверхъестественных сил, Раав обладала красивым и очаровывающим голосом. Связь с другими персонажами Аллен Авадония: Временный подопечный демона. Демон Зависти не особо привязалась к Аллену и не видела необходимости лишний раз с ним разговаривать. Хотя Раав и позаботилась о том, чтобы он благополучно добрался до места назначения, она не заморачивалась о комфорте мальчика и не хотела прилагать усилий, чтобы следить за преодолением оставшегося пути к Кайо. Сикл: Член экипажа Восхождения-1. Хотя изначально Раав прекрасно поддерживала с Сиклом рабочие отношения и была готова оказать ему поддержку во время конца света, не было похоже, что она проявляла особую преданность Сиклу или его делу. Жиль де Рэ: Один из возлюбленных Раав. Женщина завела с Жилем роман как с одним из многих мужчин во время ее человеческой жизни на Земле; тогда же она смертельно завидовала каждой из его любовниц. Во всем остальном они достаточно хорошо ладили. Левиа Баризоль: Дочь Раав. Несмотря на семейные узы, они относились друг к другу достаточно холодно. Левия была обеспокоена неразборчивой и эксцентричной натурой своей матери, а Раав разочаровалась неудачами дочери, начавшимися после создания Третьего Периода, не имея никакого желания снова становиться ее подчиненной. Кайо Судо: Дочь Раав. Женщина заботилась о ней в достаточно сдержанной манере, желая хотя бы дождаться свадьбы своей дочери, после чего покинула ее; несмотря на это, Раав по-прежнему наблюдала за жизнью Кайо со стороны и послала к ней Кокутана-доджи, надеясь помочь. Нагаре Судо: Один из возлюбленных Раав. Она сильно заботилась о Нагаре, перенесясь в тело Кагуры, чтобы быть с ним. После смерти мужчины потеряла интерес к человеческому обществу. Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *Представленный этим демоном грех основан на Зависти из Семи Смертных Грехов. *В средневековом еврейском фольклоре имя Раав относится к морскому чудовищу; в библейских отрывках это имя специально использовалось для обозначения Левиафана, демона-покровителя Зависти. *Имя Раав также относится к проститутке из Иерихона, которая помогла израильтянам захватить ее город, проводя параллели с неразборчивостью Раав Баризоль. *Демоническая форма Раав - рыба; Левиафан иногда изображается как морское чудовище. *Поверья, связанные с русалочьей формой Раав сложились из японского мифа о Нинге, чья плоть по рассказам дарует бессмертие всем отведавшим ее; Джакоку, где Раав превращалась в русалку, вдохновлена Японией. Любопытно *Человеческая форма Раав описывается, как женщина среднего возраста с золотистым цветом волос. *"Баризоль" является родителем Бегемо Баризоля; однако, неизвестно, совпадает ли его пол или имя с Раав. Галерея He died in Envy.png Scissors.jpg QuartetsKayoDemonEnvyScissors.png CL7 5.png EnvyDemonavatar.png|Demon of Envy SCPCoverIllust.png|Illustration of the Demon of Envy among others by Ichika SSPcover.png|The Demon of Envy on the Seven Crimes and Punishments album cover TailorMaDemon.png|The Demon of Envy as she appears in Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka SCPAnimalsTamara.png|Chibi illustraion of the demons by Tamara Появления Примечания Категория:Персонажи Категория:Демон Категория:Третий период Категория:Убийства в Энбизаке Категория:Семь смертных грехов Категория:Зависть Категория:Envy Категория:Демоны греха